


Strange Love

by Tower of Scrobbles (ashangel94)



Series: SBGC AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shiphaus - Freeform, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, sbgc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/Tower%20of%20Scrobbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a day goes by at the school where the boys don’t overhear someone talking about their “unusual” relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic, sorta. I do not write, or I should say I don’t write often, but I kept listening to this song and I couldn’t find enough pictures to describe what I saw in my head, so here is my attempt at actually writing what I see in my head. 
> 
> The song is called Strange Love by Halsey. Also, I don’t go through the whole song, I skip around a little bit. 
> 
> PS: story is not linear
> 
> PPS: I didn’t have anyone to edit this or preview so I’m sorry for the format and any grammar errors
> 
> AU by @hausofgreene on Tumblr

Not a day goes by at the school where the boys don’t overhear someone talking about their “ _unusual_ ” relationship. 

Truth be told, most of the guys love the things they hear when their peers don’t think they are paying attention, or when they don’t realize Matt is right next to them because of how quiet he is.

> Everybody wants to know  
>  If we fucked on the bathroom sink

_“Did you see Greene pull Rubin into the guys restroom on Tuesday? Everyone was afraid to go in there for the rest of the day.”  
_

Matt smirked and added to the group text as he walked behind the guys from his English class _, **So the bathroom on Tuesday huh?** ~Sheriff_

_**Oh come on, R we the only ones that notice Joel limping??, I was making sure he was okay since we hadn’t seen him since Friday**. ~Knuckles_

_**They probably think we are the reason, let’s be honest.** ~Crybaby_

* * *

 

> How your hands felt in my hair
> 
> If we were high on amphetamines

_“…did you see how huge Sean and Joel’s pupils were on Monday? They were all over James before practice, I don’t know how he keeps his grades up if he’s getting high with those boys all the time.”_

Lawrence nearly laughed out loud after hearing that by the locker room of the baseball team. If only they knew that Spoole and Joel were trying to get James to take a damn break from studying for a test that he had been dreading all week.  

_**Apparently James is now the world’s biggest stoner. And Joel and Spoole are bad influences.**  ~Tank_

_**How are we the bad influences?? If anyone is a bad influence it’s totally Bruce.** ~PrettyBoy_

_**Hey now! I get these texts too you know!** ~Knuckles_

* * *

> And everybody wants to hear  
>  How we chainsmoked until three  
>  And how you laughed when you said my name  
>  And how you gripped my hips so mean

_“I saw the guys at the skatepark on my way home from my shift the other night. It was almost 3am and they were like having a party or something. Laughing like nothing mattered, you should have seen them. It was like a cloud of smoke and they were all up on each other I swear.”_

Adam sighed as he closed his locker and headed to his next class. He didn’t understand why people talked about his boys like they were the Kardashians or something. But they haven’t done anything harmful except talk about them behind their backs, so he is content to just ignore it for now. So long as they stay away from them and stick to their gossip. 

* * *

> They think I’m insane, they think my lover is strange  
>  But I don’t have to fucking tell them anything, anything

_“Are you seriously all ‘dating’ each other? Is that even possible? I really doubt you guys are all dating, you can’t date more than one person, you guys are just fucking each other right? I bet that’s it. _How could you even see that one as dateable, he’s not even kind of cute._ ”_

Adam and Bruce don’t know which one of the guys that girl was talking about, all they know is that Matt looks like he is about to have a panic attack from all the questions that he literally cannot answer.

Bruce gently shoved the girls away from Matt while Adam wrapped him into his arms. Matt buried his head into Adam’s chest while Bruce did his best to restrain himself while telling the girls exactly where they could shove their questions.

After the girls were gone, Bruce turned around and joined the hug, “It’s okay Matty, we are here. You have nothing to answer for, those girls mean nothing and have no say in anything. We are _all_ here for you.” 

Matt was shaking in their arms and Bruce nudged Adam to take him to go get their stuff together while Bruce pulled his phone out to text the others.  _ **Taking Matt back home to basecamp. Talk about it when you get home.** ~Knuckles_

**Author's Note:**

> ~Fin~
> 
> So, um I don’t know how to close this out. But thank you for reading. And sorry for the lack of a real ending I suppose. But I already admitted to not being a writer so, there ya go. 
> 
> ~Shrimp
> 
> *First-posted on my tumblr sideblog, so if you have seen this before that is why.


End file.
